


Leave Me A Love Note

by Paper (yumecchi_senpai), yumecchi_senpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (Vash act like he ain't got no feelin's but he got. ALL of them.), (mostly @myself), Ahegao, Blackmail, Clothed Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Graphic Description, Guzma is a silverfox and also a villain, Height Differences, I wrote this entirely for myself and I'm not the least bit sorry, I've expanded Alola to be uh actual island sized, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Degradation, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obsessive Behavior, Opposites Attract, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to a Daddy Kink, Sex in a Car, Shibari, Shower Sex, Stalking, Standing Position, Stockholm Syndrome, Tattoos, Voyeurism, defloration, hey maybe it's an AU where Team Skull is actually a threat bc Guzma isn't a good boi in this one?, seriously please don't read this in a professional environment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumecchi_senpai/pseuds/Paper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumecchi_senpai/pseuds/yumecchi_senpai
Summary: Lorelei, chasing her idol dreams, has left everything for the beautiful islands of Alola. Unfortunately, nothing can prepare her for the culture shock: Team Skull!! Her contract binds her to Ula'Ula, and she can't seem to get far enough away from this Skull thug trying to ruin her career!The celebrity life demands much of Lorelei. Vash demands far more...( It's the one where the absolute biggest dickwad fuckboi Skull thug falls in love with the cutest girl in all of Alola. )





	1. Night Twenty-One

"Vash!" Frantic whisper.

Wandering hands. Distant thrum. Echoes of ecstatic screams.

"Vash, please!! We're gonna get caught!"

"Yeah you are." Crooked smile. Vash had his little starlet against the wall in a backstage corridor, making quick work of the unraveling mess. "What's hotter news, huh? 'Skull Gang Rapes Idol After Show'? Or 'Alola's Favorite Popstar is a Perfect Little Slut'?"

Lorelei whined, tugging at his hands. Why did he have to get like this during a concert? They weren't even supposed to be seen together! But this? This was so much farther than he'd ever gone before. Usually Vash would tease her for just a few moments, getting all up close and personal, before turning around and acting like she didn't even exist. It was almost like he really _ was _ trying to ruin her reputation tonight. She swallowed a yelp. He'd managed to pull down her shorts and now he was rubbing his dick between her thighs.

"Vash!" she whimpered. Oh, no. She was a lot wetter than she thought. "What's gotten into you?!"

He grabbed her by the hips, pulling her away from the wall. Lorelei slammed her hands against the black painted surface, desperate to find balance. He wouldn't hide his boasting grin. He really had corrupted this perfect little angel. "What's wrong?" he tested. "Don't want it? Cuz it sure feels like you do." _ Fuck _, her little glitter-covered ass was cute. He needed to add a photo of this occasion to his ever-growing collection. 

Lorelei dropped her head in defeat. This was it. This was how her career ended. Bent over in the middle of a dark hallway while thousands of people congregated just a thousand feet away.

"You gonna say somethin' sweetheart? Or are you just gonna let me have my way with you?" The tip of his dick pressed closer inward. Lorelei had to physically force herself not to rock back. Vash chuckled. "Aw, how cute. You want me to mess you up so bad, don't you? You're twitchin' so much."

Another tortured whine was all she could muster. A month ago, she would have been able to talk her way out of this no problem. Vash had her completely under his control. He knew it all too well.

"You gonna let me in?"

He pressed harder. Lorelei, face against the wall, peeked back at him with tears in her eyes. Which was a mistake on her part, because he had his phone out waiting for that sweet moment. Damn, he was really into it tonight. Lorelei widened her stance. It was a little difficult with the tight spandex shorts digging into her thighs, but they both knew she loved that bit of restraint. "Go ahead," she mumbled.

Vash chuckled. "Too easy," he said. He slipped right in. "You don't even put up a fight anymore."

She pouted. It didn't have to be forced-play all the time, did it? "That… That's because… what if I want it?" Honesty flooded her with embarrassment, which in turn had her tighten unexpectedly. She gasped in pleasure through her fingers.

Vash genuinely didn't know how to respond to that. Not that it would keep him from slowing his pace. The Skull grunt had been marking his territory for three weeks now, but it hadn't exactly, uh, occurred to Vash that she was letting him do all this stuff to her. Smug smirk. "Told ya."

"Eh?"

He leaned in, ramming into her so hard she had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming out in ecstasy. "Told ya you'd get addicted to me."

"Vash!" Now really wasn't the time to be rubbing it in her face! She'd just confessed, after all! …sort of. 

There was probably a serious conversation brewing up here, but it would have to wait until they were back at his place. (Which, for the moment, was a sad excuse of a hotel.) He didn't know how to breach the subject sincerely without sounding like an asshole. He just wanted to lay claim to every bit of Lorelei, even if that meant fucking her backstage while her little idol wannabe-boyfriend pranced around onstage. God, he hated that little bitch. Made him want to fuck Lorelei even more. Vash pulled out and unceremoniously flipped her around. Lorelei stared up at him in surprise.

"Wh-?" she tried, but was met with the sudden rip of her shorts clean off. Vash looped one arm under the bend in her knee, guiding himself in with his other hand. "H-Hold on-!" Too late. Vash had her by her weak point. She could somehow handle being a voyeur, but eye contact was too much. "Nngh! Vash! Slow down-!"

Like hell he would. He cupped her chin, tilting her up to face him properly. "That's more like it, babe," he murmured. "I love seeing you panic."

She managed a distressed sigh. She couldn't help the deerling-in-the-headlights look she got when she had to witness the way he fucked her. He was some kind of sadist. "I'm n-not panicking-! _ Ha-h! _"

"Yeah, you're fuckin' fallin' in love with me or some shit, aren't you?"

Okay, yeah, now she was panicking.

And he ended up being an asshole about it anyway, huh. Oh well. Better him than that other shit stain. "You're gonna cum from me raping you in, like, three minutes. You gonna tell it to me straight, or am I gonna have to force it out of you?"

"You-! Why are you like this?!" she cried, gripping his shirt. "Stupid idiot!!"

He laughed. "Aw, did I piss you off? Made you mad while you're about to squirt all over me?"

"Vash!!" she shouted.

Oops, got her too loud. He craned his neck to kiss her. Sloppy, unintentionally erotic, and not nearly enough to quiet her. Well, at least she thought it was hot, what with the way she tightened down around him. "Sorry, baby," he teased. "But you gotta tell me or I'm gonna pull out."

"You wouldn't!"

"You wanna bet?"

Whine. This wasn't how she wanted to talk about it. "I…!"

"Timer's tickin'. Your little boyfriend will be coming back here any second."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Damn. Didn't know she could glare like that. "Does he know that?"

"Don't _ you? _"

She had a point. They hadn't really talked about the finer details of their arrangement. "Here's how it's gonna be from now on, so listen up. You belong to me. _ Only _ . And you're gonna tell all your little reporter friends that you're already goin' steady. If I hear one more rumor about you and fuckin' _ snowflake _ out there, I'm gonna fuck you so good you won't be able to even stand for your next show. Got it, my cute little slut?"

"...yeah."

Halt. Did he fuck up?

The answer: definitively yes. Lorelei buried her face in his shirt, clinging to it like the world was falling away beneath her. "....re so stupid."

Maybe now was a good time to be gentle. "Yeah," he said. "I am a fuckin' idiot." He hadn't been slow with her in a while; she trembled with the sensation. "So… you're serious? 'Bout us, I mean. 'Bout me."

Nod.

"You wanna be seen with me?"

Nod.

"In public?"

"Preferably not quite in this fashion," she grumbled. "But you gotta stop getting jealous about Jett. You gotta let me have friends."

She was right, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it. "What, am I being too much for you?"

"You're being too _ clingy _." He flinched; Lorelei wrapped her arms around his back. "But, I guess I kinda like that."

Silence.

No, not silence. The crowd was going crazy. Oh, no- Jett would be coming back here soon!

"Hey, Vash?"

"Mm?"

"Um, well- I, uh, have been thinking for a while- m-maybe we should-"

Vash kissed her forehead. "Wanna do this right? I'm not the candlelit dinner type-"

"No kidding."

"Shut up! It's lame and expensive!" Embarrassment did not look cute on him. "I ain't got the cash to treat you to all that bougie shit, but I… I wanna make you mine for real. I want you to be my girl. Ya heard?"

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "I'm already your girl, dummy."

"Serious?"

"_ Yes _, Vash! Now can we please make a decision about finishing this before we get caught?!"

Desperation was one of his many favorite LeiLei-faces. "Nah. If we gonna do this, we gonna do this right. You're gonna get caught~"

"_ Vash!! _"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello! Nice to meet you! This fic is posted as I write it, so there isn't really a "regular posting schedule" this time around. Also, I'm not really following a specific plot, but rather building scenes and filling them out to make a decent story. (Read: it's a thinly veiled smut-fic.) Thanks for reading along! If you feel so inclined, leaving kudos and comments really go a long way for inspiration! And, if you have any suggestions for scenes, feel free to post them! See ya in the comin' chapters, ya heard?!
> 
> -Also, it turns out the image I was using to introduce the story was not correctly embedded into the fic, and I am unfortunately not skilled enough to figure out the source of the problem. My solution is to link it here:
> 
> Lorelei-  
https://imgur.com/5397XCT
> 
> Vash-  
https://imgur.com/z1LMSfo


	2. Ground Zero

"Aaand, smile!"

Lorelei put extra sparkle into her debut idol pose. Tomorrow, she'd be on the front cover of Music Magazine! It was a weekly serialization featuring the next best up-and-coming artists across the globe. Lorelei was lucky enough to be chosen for the Alolan Luau party shot, on top of having her own personal introduction spread. It was a dream come true! She originally hailed from just outside Lumiose City: a bustling hub of fashion and artistry. Lorelei was raised on the daydream of stardom. And then, to be asked to station in the beautiful islands of Alola? Icing on her cake! What could be more perfect? Not to mention, the scenery here was absolutely beautiful. Totally worth the grueling overnight flight from Kalos.

"Thanks for your hard work!" said the photographer.

Lorelei's group applauded together. She was surrounded with other idols, some established and some brand new. It was something of a marketing ploy. But, wasn't that just the nature of fame? Lorelei had some experience in this area already, having starred in a few commercials as a child actor. Now that she was an adult, it was time to branch out! Explore new scenes! Take life by its horns and own it!

"Alright, everyone!" The manager clapped to get the crew's attention. "That's it for today. Those who are staying here as part of the Pass Program, please stick around for just a moment. Everyone else, enjoy the rest of your day! You'll get a call from the office tomorrow morning."

Pass Program. That was her! Lorelei looked around. The group filtered away, chatting amongst themselves. Was it… _ only _her?

The manager approached with a friendly smile. "Lorelei!" she said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lorelei responded. She suddenly realized she couldn’t remember the woman’s name. Oh, dear.

"How are you enjoying Alola so far?"

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she beamed. "I can't wait to develop a fan base here. It's so different from Lumiose City, but I'm sure my fans are cheering me on!" A textbook answer. She didn't have an opinion of the islands yet. Didn’t this woman wear a name badge?

The manager nodded. Something in her expression said that wasn't quite the answer she was looking for. "Yes, I'm sure you'll be popular here in no time. Rather, what I mean to ask is… how comfortable are you with Po Town?"

"With… where?"

The manager leaned in, whispering. "I don't know if anyone told you, but Alola has become rather overloaded with gang operations. They call themselves Team Skull. Most of them are a bunch of unruly teens, but some of the older members, you really have to be careful around. Po Town is where they station." 

Po Town sounded familiar, but Lorelei couldn't remember why. "Is Po Town close?"

"Well..." Miss Manager looked down at the clipboard, tapping it with one long nail as she thought. "It's on the other end of Ula'Ula. Opposite from where your complimentary studio apartment is located.”

Lorelei froze, smile stuck on her face. This lady meant to say that she was staying on the same island as a criminal organization? Sure, the pictures of her studio room looked absolutely pristine, but what did that mean for her safety?! Would she have to hire her own private bodyguard? Or worse, some huge hulking fighting type pokemon?? The idol swallowed back a grimace. She wouldn’t be caught dead with an uncute pokemon. And she absolutely didn’t have the money to hire round-the-clock protection. “Do I… have any other alternatives?” she asked stiffly.

The manager’s own smile faded nervously. “I’m afraid to say that your contract requires you to stay on one of the four islands, and it would cause too much chaos to station all of our idols on one island. Tourist imbalance and all that. It’s imperative that we work together with Alola’s Tourism Agency. I’m sure you understand.” 

Which meant… this super special deluxe offer… was really just a ploy to get her to agree to move to the worst place in Alola! Had Lorelei known about this beforehand, she would have signed on with a different agency and stayed in Kalos!! Lorelei was absolutely furious.“ Well, that’s quite alright,” she said. Very ladylike. Very calm. Collected. Not dangerous in the slightest. “It’s in my contract, after all.”

The manager nodded. “Y-Yes, that’s correct. So there’s no problem?”

“Just one itsy bitsy little thing,” said Lorelei. Eerily calm. “What’ll you do for me if I get robbed by these stupid hooligans?”

___

_ We’ll get back to you _was the exact opposite answer Lorelei wanted to hear. She fumed silently, keeping all her anger locked up tight behind a picture perfect smile. It was a tool that had become very useful to her over the years. Managing your emotions was perhaps the most important key to celebrity life. Lorelei initially wanted to explore Ula’Ula a bit before making it back to her new apartment. She’d landed in Alola just hours before her photo shoot was due. She hadn’t even had the chance to unpack! But she just couldn’t shake the feeling that all her belongings would vanish if she left them unattended. Not that walking alone was any better. She had her pokemon with her, of course, tucked away in their special love balls. But, they were Contest winners. Their moveset consisted of sparkly, cutesy, pangeatry moves! They were hardly worth anything in battle. She wouldn’t dare risk them getting hurt. How was she going to manage this? Mom certainly wouldn’t send her extra money. She was practically alone, way out here in the middle of the ocean. She’d have to make friends, and fast. Hopefully friendship would find her right this very second, as groups of thugs leached out into the street. They were staring her down with viciously cold smiles. Lorelei gripped her purse. 

“What’s a sweet thing like you doin’ all the way out here?” one called.

Lorelei kept walking. If she ignored them, they would surely go away. They were all just unruly teens, after all. That’s what Miss Manager said. The one who called out slipped around her, blocking her path. Rather, Lorelei ran face first into his chest, bouncing back with a heavy _ ack! _

“What do you want?” Lorelei said, rubbing her bumped nose. He smelled… odd. Kind of smoky, kind of sour. Cologne? Too pungent.

He laughed. It seemed more an act for his peers. “What do I want, huh? Isn’t it obvious? I want a battle, so I can take all your money. Ain't that right?” 

The crowd whooped and hollered. Lorelei was incredibly outnumbered. Never once in her life had the idol considered breaking her contract. She wasn’t about to let an otherwise beautiful island get the best of her! Even if it was crawling with idiots. “I don’t battle,” she said simply.

He paused. That expression… did he think she was stupid or something? “You don’t have pokemon?” he repeated, incredulous. “You come to Po Town all prissy and fancy and you don’t have any pokemon to protect you?” A peculiar grin curled his lips. Lorelei decided she hated it, and attempted to politely sidestep him. He held a hand out to stop her. His arms were nearly solid black with tattoos. “Wrong move,” he said, staring down. Menacing. Lorelei gulped.

“I’m not a trainer,” she explained. “I’m an idol.” Ugh, what a stupid thing to say! That was an invitation for robbery!

“Ooh, an idol! I’m so sorry, Little Miss Idol, I didn’t mean to step on your toes!” he mocked. “Gimme your fuckin' money, Idol Girl.”

“I don’t have any!” And that was true! The trip to Alola came out of her own pocket, and she barely had enough to sustain herself and her pokemon between contests and shows. If she handed out her pocket change, she wouldn’t have a single thing left to her name. She’d be bankrupt before beginning her new life as an Alolan Idol.

“No pokemon, no money? What a sad, sad life you’re livin’, dollie.” The Skull thug rested his chin in the valley between his thumb and index finger, mimicking a thoughtful stance. “Whatever will you do? You’re totally vulnerable. I could take you home?” - the others catcalled back; this guy must have been some kind of leader? - “But where’s the fun in that? I wanted a battle, I’m gonna get one. Hey, you. You sing, right?”

Lorelei looked up, confused. “Well, yes.” That was partly the nature of the job.

“Then we’re gonna have ourselves a battle, one on one, ya heard? And the winner gets to decide the punishment.”

He smiled much too wickedly for his own good! But, it was the only shot Lorelei had at getting out of here safe. And when she won, she wouldn’t have to see his face ever again! What a relief. As if on queue, the Skull thug whipped out a cordless mic. Lorelei preferred over-the-ear mics, but, oh well. This wasn’t really a dance duel. He threw out a pokeball, summoning forth an Exploud. It revved up a beat. Wait- was he the only one who got a mic?

_ “Wherever I go, the hoes line up when they see me. _

_ They go 'honey watch out' when they peep me Seaking. _

_ Catch me at yo' crib gettin' ready to sneak in! Reach in! _

_ Grab your body and dig in! Dinner time, boys! She’s delish!” _

  
Lorelei frowned. This guy was a world class jerkface. She'd never rapped before in her life! Could she recycle some of her old lyrics? Well, it was worth the shot.

_ “Cotton candy, sugar berry, ice cream cake, _

_ I'm the sweetest little idol that they ever gonna make! _

_ Take a bite and all you'll find is a sweet-tooth ache!” _

The crowd jeered! They were actually booing her! Even this guy was grinning like he’d stolen candy from a baby! Lorelei blushed, embarrassed. This was humiliating. She'd have to step up her game.

_ “Your little first grade rhymes still rollin’! In their grave! _

_ You better pump it up if you wanna play these games. _

_ We're playin' Red Rover, gonna make you come over- and over! _

_ You'll be layin' there beggin' me: 'Daddy, please go slower!' _

_ I'm good, baby, trust me. Do it just how you like-y. _

_ Gimme summa that, up in that sweet, sweetie-sweetie!” _

Whistles. Catcalls. Lorelei bubbled with anger.

_ “Taste of this? You couldn't pay for this. _

_ Million dollar baby cashin' in every day! _

_ Stop talkin' about my body like you own me. _

_ You don't know me! _

_ What's my name?” _

The challenger stared her down with one crooked eyebrow.

_ “'Million dollars'? Honey. Girl, you crazy, got no money. _

_ You'da sent me on my way with a hundo and a squeezy. _

_ Postin' up, Princess? _

_ Ain't tryina call you sleazy! I'm just bustin' a rhyme. _

_ Convince you to get to know me, roll me, maybe blow me. _

_ But let's face it, sweetheart, you're just a one trick Pony...-ta.” _

_ “What's not sleazy about a squeezy? _

_ Talkin' 'blow me'? Not my scene. _

_ I AM the princess, living pastel, sitting pretty in Pink. _

_ You'll never see the day when your arm's slung around me. _

_ My fan list is longer than yours will ever be! _

_ I'm through with you, boy, it's time you take a bow! _

_ I'm over this, I worked too hard for this, _

_ just to have some nasty talkin' street thug try to steal my crown!” _

"Backin' out so soon?" he smirked. Lorelei glistened with nervous sweat. She thought she'd put her foot down, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. 

_ “Look at her spittin', trying to keep up! _

_ Gotta speak up, we can't hear ya! _

_ Nah, fam, she's losing her rythym. _

_ Show pony, it's time to take you home! _

_ I'm just a beast! Can't you see? _

_ I've been goin' easy on you! You're through! _

_ Now let me show you how we do! _

_ Team Skull represent! Yeah, we were raised on the streets. _

_ Yeah, we crude, yeah, we vulgar, yeah we hustle and be _

_ talkin' smack, paint it black, blue, red, green up in here! _

_ Po Town could use a little pink, don't you think? _

_ Matter fact, pack your suitcase, pack all that filigree! You're comin' with me! _

_ You're rehearshin' your lines, I make mine on the fly! _

_ And maybe by the time I'm done teachin' my rhymes, _

_ you'll learn a thing or two about backin' down from a fight! _

_ You can't win! Make you remember the name! _

_ Yeah it's Vash, make you say it again!” _

Cheers erupted from his squad. Vash threw up his hands. A victory stance. He had the idol beat on his home turf. The way he turned back to face her sent shivers down her spine. This guy looked like he was about to eat her! Lorelei crinkled her nose in disgust. "Fine. You win." Fair and square. Which was more than what could be said about all the other Team Skull thugs. She was hardly a lyricist, anyway. Idols like her were the product of the record label. Told her what to sing and how to dance… She was just one of the many faces of her music production company. 

Vash drew near, licking his lips. "Now, just how should I punish you?" he said. His audience jeered. Lorelei's heart trembled in her throat. He circled her like a mandibuzz! Coming in closer- was he… hugging her? Lorelei stiffened in confusion. No! Not a hug! Vash grabbed her butt with both hands! In front of everyone!! Lorelei shoved him off with a yelp, tears in her glossy eyes. "Aight, chumps!" Vash shouted. "This gig's blasted!" His crew of degenerates hooted and howled and scattered, clamoring for their motorbikes and airbrushed cars. Lorelei clung to her purse as the engine noise ripped through the air. Vash turned back to look at her. "I'll cash in later!" 

And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! This chapter's rap lyrics were super experimental on my part. (read: author's never written rap before in their Life.) It was actually a lot of fun, so I hope to write some more for Vash in the future! And, who knows, maybe Lorelei will also get better at it? Thanks for your continued support! ~


	3. First Night

The fact that Lorelei had to rent a boat just to get to her home was relieving and daunting. Luckily it was a paid expense included with the allotted rent, but this place teetered precariously into “it’s a trap” zone. But, on a lighter note, that meant anyone trying to get to her little apartment would also have to do the same. She tried to think of the ocean as a giant mote, and her new place was the castle tower. Impenetrable Princess. Route 15 wasn't so bad, now, was it?

“Uh, excuse me,” she said, waving to get the boat driver’s attention. Seriously, did no one in Alola wear name tags? How was she supposed to address anyone? The old man turned to smile at her. “Sorry to ask such a question, but… what can you tell me about Team Skull?”

The man’s smile faded rapidly. It was clearly a taboo topic. “Have a run-in with them already?”

Lorelei nodded. The man sighed, shaking his weary head. “They’re a bunch of punk kids from around the island. We have a certain way of doing things around here that Guzma and his cretins don't much like."

"Guzma?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "That's their leader. You should try to stay as far away from them as you can. No good'll come of hanging around that lot. Bunch of masked heathens..."

Guzma? Not Vash? Unless it was Guzma Vash? Or, Vash Guzma? It didn't sound right, but as long as this Vash guy wasn't the top of the good chain, she had a fighting chance of keeping him away from her at all costs. Masked- hold on. Vash definitely wasn't wearing a mask. Come to think of it, they all wore matching clothes, right down to the bandanas. His was tugged down a bit. Was he really so boastful as to reveal his identity to the whole island? Lorelei shuddered. And to think that tomorrow morning, she'd be in the magazine releases.

The boat drifted up to the dock, engine silenced as he parked. "Welcome home!" he said cheerfully.

Lorelei nodded enthusiastically. Her new home awaited! It was no time to worry about the future! "Thank you very much!" she said. "Ah, tomorrow, I'll need to be heading to Hano Grand Hotel by sunrise. Will I be able to request a ferry from you?"

The man nodded. "I'll have my nephew on it. There's a phone book by the door with our number in it, if you ever need a ride. Family owned and operated." He laughed.

Lorelei giggled too. She wasn't entirely sure what the joke there was, but it was good to leave an impression. She crawled out of the boat unceremoniously. This would take some getting used to. As she walked up the pier, the apartment became visible. It was smaller than she thought, but very modern! Glass walls! Key card access! Glass-top range! Fully stocked fridge! Spa-worthy bathroom! Great big, fluffy bed! And best of all, her suitcases!! Giddy, released all her Pokemon from their cozy love balls to let them roam their new living area. She hated having to keep her babies stashed away. They deserved to be out and about!

"Honey! Peachie! Macchiato!" A Teddiursa, Buneary, and an Eevee chittered up at her excitedly. "Welcome to our new home!" she exclaimed. The trio of normal type Pokemon cheered. Home! It had been a while since Lorelei had a place by herself! Apartments in Kalos were hard to come by, and idol roommates were sometimes a bit temperamental. Lorelei got to work unpacking while her Pokemon roamed and played.

___

"What am I gonna do?" she sighed, sinking deep into her foamy bathwater. The idol completely lost track of time playing dressup while she unpacked, and it was very past her bedtime. Her skin would surely suffer the consequences tomorrow! As if being terrified to go to sleep wasn't terrible enough. Lorelei couldn't stop thinking about that awful guy and the way he'd touched her! What if someone from the agency found out? Or worse, some idiot with a camera? If he made a habit out of harassing her, would she be able to even do anything about it? Just what did Team Skull have control of, anyway? What did the old man mean when he mentioned "certain ways of running things"? Who was Guzma? And why hadn't anyone done something about this gang yet? If Vash was bold enough to touch her in front of his whole crew, what was to say he wouldn't hesitate to go further? She couldn't stop repeating the incident in her mind. The way his hands skipped right up under her skirt. That sturdy grip. Staring right through her. 

"Calm down, LeiLei," she mumbled, trying to ease herself. Getting all worked up would just lead to a breakout. But, just saying that wasn't enough to calm her imagination. His hands wandered beneath layers. Skin to skin. Searching for her weaknesses. Searching for her hungers. Lorelei cupped her chest. Would he search here, too? She wasn't flat, but she wasn't curvy. Some of those thugs had incredibly indulgent bodies; the idol was lacking. That didn't stop her imaginary Vash from undoing her buttons. He'd cup them and probably grip her roughly, bounce them as if judging their weight. Was he the kissing type? Mouth to her neck? Nibbling at her flesh? Pinning her against his spray painted car?

Lorelei stood abruptly, tossing bathwater out onto the white tile. What was she thinking?! She absolutely had to get to bed right now!! Not… touching herself to that scoundrel! That jerk!

___

The boatman's nephew flipped lazily through his magazine. He'd swiped it from some mailbox on his way over. It wasn't his flavor - he much preferred the kind with centerfolds - but he was glad he grabbed it. The person who ordered the ride was late as hell.

"I'm so sorry!!" came the call as it ran down the pier. "I'm so sorry, I overslept! And then I couldn't find my swimsuit, and then I couldn't find my map-!" Lorelei crawled into the boat, back to the driver. She was busy trying to check her makeup in the reflection of her Pokedex.

The boat revved, pulling out into the water. The driver couldn't stifle his smile. She hadn't even recognized him! He wasn't in skull uniform, but rather a simple black tank and white joggers. But still, his face was totally visible. And, uh, so was her ass. Did she intend to go around like this all day? "What's the occasion?" he said, tilting his head to get a better look.

"Work!" she said, much too cheerily for the asscrack of dawn. "We're shooting a music video today! Gotta spend all day at the beach!"

"Tough life," he said. "Knew you were loaded, ya little liar."

Lorelei froze. It couldn't have been-?

"Oh, it's me," said Vash, smiling menacingly.


	4. And on the Fourth Night...

Lorelei observed herself in the bathroom mirror. She’d made the mistake of purchasing sun tan oil instead of sunscreen, and after having spent the entire day filming outside on the beach, she was considerably darker. Boy, was the manager upset! But, this tan really made her look like a native. It wasn’t so bad, right? She fiddled with the straps of her one piece. Oh, dear. Those tan lines really were drastic. She sighed and started up her evening bath. Tonight, it was hibiscus petals and sesame oil! She really needed the moisture after having practically cooked herself. She sank into the water as she mulled over the events of the day.

_ The idol pushed herself to focus on work. She hadn’t made eye contact with that jerk, hadn’t responded to him in any way, didn’t even thank him when she got off the boat. She didn’t breathe a word about the encounter to her manager or to her peers. He didn’t deserve that kind of attention. In between breaks, she scribbled fragments of rhymes and lines in a little pocket notebook. She’d make sure that failure of a rap battle never happened again. And when she challenged him next, she was going to wipe the floor with his stupid face! _

_ “You look kind of scary today, LeiLei.” _

_ Lorelei blinked. Who’d called her by her stage name? Oh- Jett! He was one of the more established idols, and it was a total honor to be working with him today! She’d secretly wanted his autograph, but she’d settle just to be receiving instructions from him. After all, today he was the director. He smiled at her. Oh, yikes, she’d been star-gazing at him. _

_ “Are you alright?” he asked. _

_ She stood abruptly, tossing the notebook back in her purse. “I’m fine!” she insisted cheerily. Idol face._

_ Jett eyed the notebook. “What are you working on, with such a serious expression?” Playful tone, but it unsettled her. _

_ “Ah- just, some lyrics. I was really in the zone,” she explained. Would he ask to hear them? She wasn’t brave enough to read her scrawling handwriting out loud just yet- it was very rough and not at all fitting for her idol persona. _

_ He chuckled, holding out his hand. “It’s okay, LeiLei. I’m not gonna make you share it if you don’t want to.” _

_ Compared to Vash, Jett was literally the nicest person in existence! She took his hand and let him lead her back to the set, grinning from ear to ear. _

Did… Did that nice old man even know that his nephew was part of Team Skull? Or that he’d tried to rob her, and then groped her in public? Could she even break the news? She hated to start a fight, but… Maybe she could at least ask the old man to not send Vash anymore.

___

“See you later, LeiLei!” 

Lorelei waved goodbye to her rehearsal group. Today was their day off, so they decided to go out and explore Akala together! Which was great, because Lorelei was desperate to snag herself some friends. And, being in a group was better protection than wandering around alone.

...Kind of like, now. Lorelei kept a sharp eye out as she made her way to the docks. To her surprise, she actually hadn’t seen any of those Skull uniforms while she was out today. She couldn’t help but wonder what they were up to. 

It turned out she wouldn’t have to wonder for long. A familiar face crawled out of the sunset shadows. Lorelei picked up the pace. She didn’t want anything to do with it.

“Where do you think you’re goin’, babe?”

Anywhere away from him. Whistles echoed behind her. Vash wasn’t alone. She rounded a narrow alleyway. She could see the docks from here! If she could just make it out into the open, surely somebody would be there to see-!

Something black scurried up the walls, dropping in front of her. It grinned. A pokemon? This thing looked just like a Skull grunt! It opened its mouth; a thick fog rolled off its tongue like smoke. Lorelei tried to push past. Her vision clouded by that weird pink haze… Why couldn’t she move her legs? Who had her by the shoulders? Why couldn’t she keep her eyes open?

“Easy, now.”

“Damn, she really tried to run right through a Sweet Scent?”

“Bro, I don’t even think she knew what hit her.”

___

Lorelei bolted upright.

Regretted that decision immediately. Her stomach rolled. Lorelei swallowed back a gag. Where… was she? It was so dimly lit, she had to blink several times before her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was on a couch. In the middle of a humongous hallway. Still had her purse. She could feel the distant vibrations of a heavy bass beat. There was no one in the immediate vicinity. Was she unguarded? Lorelei quietly rolled onto the floor, keeping low in case anyone would see her moving around. If she was going to escape wherever this was, it had to be right now.

This place was absolutely crawling with Skull thugs! And whatever “this place” was, it was in desperate need of repairs! Didn’t they even believe in normal lighting? It was all blacklight! And every wall was covered in graffiti! What was this glowing white stain on the floor there? And there? And over there?! These thugs… what animals!! Crawling on her hands and knees as quickly as possible, she was almost to a door! Until… a two pairs of glowing white sneakers blocked her path. Those shoes had legs in them. Lorelei looked up nervously.

“Yo, for real?” said one of the two grunt girls. “Tryina bail on the illest party, yo?”

“Upsy-daisy,” said the other, as they looped their arms around Lorelei’s. So it seemed, Lorelei was completely and thoroughly trapped. She would have had better luck escaping had she left her dress behind. It was the brightest thing in the room, and she was a walking lightbulb.

The grunts roughly escorted her through the foyer and down a set of stairs. Was this a mansion? The beat echoed so loudly, vibrated so much that her whole body felt like it was drowning in the noise. And to make matters worse, it was coming from behind a set of heavy doors. _ Closed _ doors. The girls at her arms kicked open the massive oak panels. Lorelei could have sworn her vision was trembling with the music. This room was even bigger than that massive empty hallway, and it was packed with Team Skull uniforms! The stench of sweat and a smoky haze made her eyes water. A pile of crashed cars caught her attention as they dragged her past. Some kind of sculpture? It, too, was covered in spray paint. And… twerking bodies. The logistics of somehow navigating three crashed cars down a staircase into this huge - ballroom? - was mind boggling. She could feel eyes on her as the three of them pushed through the sea. Some of these people probably recognized her from that failure of a battle. Or, the worse thought, her magazine inserts. The beat was definitely making her stomach roll. What kind of speakers were they using-?! Oh. Explouds. _ Three _of them, on a raised platform. Someone was having a rap battle. She would have looked, but she expected to see Vash up there, and decided against it. She was already sufficiently nauseated.

Head swimming, she found herself tossed into a small room. Neon signs and destroyed canvas paintings covered the walls. A fainting room? She took survey of a desk and chair, boxes, a couch, a round bed, and a silk screen. She hoped to locate a trash can.

___

And it was Vash, of course. Who else would it be? He eyed his prize sandwiched between Jade and Main. She looked rough. He tossed the microphone off to the crowd, hopped off stage, and snaked his way to the hangover room. Because obviously that was its purpose. Hangovers and heated bodies that couldn’t make it back to quarters. He smirked.

“All yours!” said Main, high fiving him.

Oh, she was. Vash parted the neon plastic door beads to be met with an ill idol. Not exactly the kind of ill that was good with his crowd. He shut the door behind him. Locked it.

“Get the _ fuck _away from me.”

He whistled. “So you _ can _cuss! And here I thought you was just too pure.” He kicked open a small refrigerator and grabbed two bottles. He offered one.

Lorelei glared at him.

"Dude, chill, it's just water." He sipped it to demonstrate.

"...Are you Guzma?"

He spit his water in laughter. "Fuuuck no! Ya blondie right down to your roots! I told you last time, the name's _ Vash _."

She ripped the bottled water from his hand. "What do you want from me, then? _ Vash _."

He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. This aggressive side was cute, too. He drew near, unphased by her anger. Pushed her by the shoulder. She toppled backward onto the circular bed. Lorelei scrambled away. He dug under the bed, pulling out a shoebox. It was probably the most organized thing in the whole mansion. Vash casually laid out its contents: an array of photos along the edge of the bed, as well as some paper clippings.

Lorelei studied him warily. Just what was he doing? Who kidnapped somebody just to show them a shoebox full of photos? She leaned forward just enough to take a peek.

They…

_ They were all of her! _ Clippings of her Luau spread! And her interview spread! Candid shots from the rehearsal!! Unsavory angles, snapshots of positions that would ruin her career!! She stared up in terror. Vash was a real, actual stalker!! Tear stained cheeks. “B-Blackmail-?!”

“Nah, Princess. These are all for me.” He scooped his collection back into its box. “But I know just who to sell these to if blackmail gets you off.” Grin.

How can he joke about something like that?! “_ I want to go home! _”

“Yeah, I didn’t ask.” Vash tossed something to her. “You can put this on, _ LeiLei _. I'm cashin' in on your punishment.” He made a point to enunciate, low and teasing. 

What landed in Lorelei’s lap was a white bikini. Way tinier than the one piece she wore during rehearsals. Did he expect her to just do what he said?! Lorelei opened her mouth to protest. Vash held up his camera. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer.” Calm. A threat. He pointed to the silk screen in the corner. “I’ll be right here, so don’t worry your pretty little head about me peekin’.” He grinned. “This time.”

Lorelei quivered as she held the bikini. Three days in Alola and the rest of her life would be marred by this incident. She’d never find honest work again. She’d have to go into hiding for the rest of her life. She could scream for help right this second, but would anybody come? In this den of evil, she was completely and utterly alone. She wiped her tears and undressed.

Vash made himself comfortable at the desk, throwing his legs up on the sturdy wood surface. He expected Lorelei to take her sweet time, and would hold his promise to stay right here. Why would he move, when he had an excellent shot of her silhouette? Click.

When she finally steeled her nerves, he motioned to the bed. "Get comfortable," he murmured. Lorelei practically dove for the blankets, desperate to keep herself modest. This bikini showed off more than her drastic tan lines. He grinned. Under the neon lights, it wasn't that bad a shot. Click. He paced the room back and forth as he searched for another shot, zigzagging slowly until he made his way to the edge of the bed. He tugged gently at the sheets, just enough to reveal a shoulder, just enough to see her leg. Just enough to hear her breath hitch. The curves of her hips. Click. He had his hands on her in no time, positioning her this way and that, somehow professional above his gravure in-home shoot.

The way his hands navigated reminded Lorelei of that vulgar daydream. She hated every moment. Every click. Every little approving hum he made as he evaluated each print. So far, he'd been _ kind _ enough to keep the frame away from her face, but every grazing touch grew emboldened. Soon, she had no covers to protect herself, and his instructions were demanding. On her hands and knees, back bowed, rear out and more. Loosened straps. Hand gentle around her throat. Somewhere in between his lingering touches and her spiraling thoughts, it occurred to Lorelei that he all but stopped taking photos. Vash gripped and massaged and caressed, tenderly, _ sturdily _. Enough to make her realize she was craving it. And by that time, he was already working under her swimsuit. The tips of his fingers played at her hips. Inching closer to the wet warmth that pooled between her legs. When had he started playing with her chest? Why did it feel good? She dropped her head as his middle finger pushed deeper. His hands were bigger than hers, and more coarse. It was a completely different sensation from her own masturbation. Not quite painful, but not comfortable. She bit her lip to stifle a pleasured whimper. His other hand travelled from her chest to her throat, from her throat to her chin, tilting her up to look at him-

Lorelei scrambled away, flustered and afraid, tears welling in her eyes. "Th-That's enough!!" She almost let him get away with this! 

Hands up. Lorelei probably expected him to chase her down, but Vash didn't budge. He… hadn't intended to touch her, actually. Not like that. But the way she was getting into it made it kind of hard to resist. Vash chewed on the pad of his thumb for a moment, then retreated under his bandana. He’d have a hell of a time thinking about anything other than the way she fit right into his hands.

A heavy knock on the door startled the both of them. Someone's fist. "Boss is home!!"

"Fuck." Vash hopped to his feet, tossing something at Lorelei. She flinched away from- a jacket? She hurriedly climbed into the oversized windbreaker, eager to cover up. It engulfed her. "Let's get you outta here, yeah?" he said, pushing aside a slashed portrait. It swung upward on a hidden screw. A secret exit!! Lorelei tried to collect her clothes, but her captor shoved her through the hole in the wall before she had time to think.

"I'll kick you if you touch me again!!" she threatened.

"Yeah, yeah." His face was… perilously close to her rear. What a delicious view. The portrait swung closed after them with a heavy creak. The crawlspace was engulfed in darkness. Lorelei stopped suddenly; Vash collided with a grunt. To his surprise, he did not receive a kick to the face. "Yo, what the fuck? You wanna get home or what?"

"Light."

"It's just a straight shot."

"Please."

Vash rolled his eyes so hard he thought the tendons might snap. "What, you afraid of the dark? Lemme guess, you're afraid of bugs, too."

Silence. Sniffle.

Well, _ shit _ . Vash fumbled for his phone flashlight, holding it in his teeth. The light mostly illuminated her ass. _ Great _. He clapped one hand against her practically-bare cheeks. She yelped, heel kicking upward on instinct.

Yeah, this was gonna be a problem. On the other side of this tunnel was a garden, overrun by bug-types for longer than Team Skull's made base here. As Lorelei made it toward the end, Vash was quick to tie his bandana around her eyes. Well, wasn't that just a look? He would treat himself to a quick snap with his phone.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?"

"Trust me, babe, you don't wanna be seein' this." 

He had her by the hand, leading her through the giant webs and husks of prey. Even he had to admit, this was a nightmare of a garden. To make matters worse: if Guzma was back, his Golispod was probably hanging around here. Lorelei's grip was hand so tight it hurt…cute. 

"My bag!!" she yelled.

Vash damn near jumped out of his skin. "Ssssh, girl! Damn, gonna fuckin' let the whole mansion know where you at?!"

"My _ clothes _!" 

Vash rubbed his forehead. "I'll bring your shit in the morning, chill."

No, she would not chill. He was making her do some sick walk of shame! In a bikini that wasn't hers! In a blindfold!! That was _ it!! _ She was gonna rip off this blindfold right here and give him a piece of her mind-!! 

"Do not," he whispered. Lorelei struggled against him, trying to break free. Vash had his arm around her, and only held her tighter to his throbbing chest. "Do. Not."

An inhuman clicking echoed around the garden. It sounded… _ big _.

Vash dug in his pocket. Max Repel. The clicking grew louder. "Nah, fam. Don't make me." He was talking to the sound? "We Gucci?" He slowly edged around the beast, Lorelei in tow. Lorelei stayed quiet. She wouldn't touch the blindfold and she wouldn't ask about the noise.

Once she was safely on the water, he finally tugged the blindfold away from her eyes. The bandana bunched around her neck more like a scarf. She'd make a damn cute mascot. Or a damn cute bed warmer. Lorelei kept her head down, jacket pulled over as much surface area as it could cover. He wanted to say something, but… breaking waves filled the silence instead.

Lorelei didn't even say goodnight as she entered her house. Her purse was gone. Her pokemon were probably stolen. Her underwear was tucked in her dress all the way across the island. Her virginity was almost taken by some stupid self-righteous thug. She could hear the sound of the engine fading into the distance. The further he got, the angrier she became, until it bubbled out as stinging tears. All she could do was curl up on her empty couch and sob. 

Hours later, with only moments of sleep in between episodes, the unfortunate familiar engine sound droned closer. She barrelled out the door to meet once more with the walking asshole named Vash.

Vash took one look at her and frowned. "What the hell are you doing awake? You look like shit!" More concern than a complaint. She was still wearing his bandana. And his jacket. And the swimsuit.

"My Pokemon!" Open hands.

What a pathetic sound. Vash muttered to himself as he handed over her bag, crawling out of the boat as she practically dumped it out right there on the dock. She couldn't have cared less about the wrinkled clothes stuffed haphazardly in the purse. She couldn't restrain another hitched sob. Her babies were all safe and accounted for. Lorelei hugged the pokeballs and wept.

"Fuckin' hell." Vash rubbed his face. "Come on," he said. He pushed her back through her front door, awkwardly tried to navigate her to bed, tucked her in, and quietly left.

In the morning, Lorelei found him asleep in his boat, snapback pulled over his face and still anchored to the pier.

She aimed a beach rock straight for his open crotch.


	5. Night Five was a Little Rough. Day Six was Rougher.

Vash and Main stood at the end of the room, as far away from the Boss as they could get. He wasn’t known for being a fair judge, and this trial was in no one’s favor.

"So what you're telling me is that, despite this girl having _ shit _ pokemon and living _ alone _ on a private island with _ no _security, you still haven't managed to produce a single poké from this?"

Vash kept steady. Alert. “Yes, Boss.”

Guzma eyed him from the darkness, draped across his throne of ragged leather and sagging cushions. A challenge. A _ threat _ . His gaze flickered between the accused and the snitch. He smiled. “So then, tell me exactly why you thought it was a good idea to bring her all the way to your little _ fuck-den _ without so much as going through her fucking wallet? Who told you it was a good idea to boast your shitty little prize all though the House while I was away? Just to take her home like the upstanding gentleman you are. Brought her back safe and sound. And even snuck out a _ second _time to go bring her back her panties.”

Vash defiantly held his gaze.

Glass shattered at his feet. No time to wince. Guzma had him by the scalp, yanked him down. Knee to mouth. Vash spit blood. Main stood frozen to her spot, eyes glued to Guzma’s empty throne. “_ Listen here, you little shit _ . When I call for you, you come. I fucking own you! I’ve been lenient. I’ve been kind. I don’t give a fuck if you wanna get your dick wet. That’s fine. But you do not prioritize your sluts over _ me _ . You _ owe _ me. And when I give you a mission, I expect you to fucking fulfill it! I told you to gut her fucking bank account and send her home cryin’ to mommy and daddy. I want that _ FUCKING PAYCHECK _!!” He threw the insubordinate to the ground. “Don’t make me lose trust in you, son. You’ll fuckin’ regret it.”

Iron and spit. The concoction ran sticky down Vash's face. He smeared it across the back of his hand, across the collar of his shirt. Stood. 

“Did you fucking hear what I said?” Guzma bellowed.

“_ Yes _, Boss.” Vash glared at him. Guzma was right and he hated it. “If I can get close while she’s still B-Grade, I can cash in when she hits the big bucks. She’s easy money. I just gotta time it right. Gimme some time.”

Guzma laughed; the sound was more a dismissive bark. He plopped back down in his seat. A twitch of his fingers summoned a black-haired woman in sensual and unfamiliar attire. She sauntered forth with a new bottle. No one knew much about her, other than that her name was Neth and she belonged exclusively to the boss. No one could speak to her and she spoke to no one. Rather, she didn’t acknowledge anyone else. Which, was painfully apparent in the way she kneeled before Guzma and unzipped his pants. “What makes you think I should let you?”

Vash dug through his pockets. He _ really _fucking hated when Guzma held eye contact while getting head. He pulled a crumpled yellow flyer from his pocket and tossed it to his master. It read:

_ Come join us at the Alola Music Festival! Carnival food and fun! Please help us welcome Alola’s newest attractions, with guest stars from the idol group Popping Candy and more! Showcasing musical talents from across the region! Applications from local performers welcome!! Tickets starting at 2,000. _

“‘_ Popping Candy _’?” Guzma grimaced. 2,000 poké a ticket was steep for newbie musicians and a handful of park rides. How much of a turnout did they expect? But, it was a worthy second chance. Shit like this was popular with the young folk. And if he let some of his grunts out to play, they’d come back with pockets filled. The real mission was raiding the staff tent for that payout. “Not bad, kid.” Guzma took a moment to caress the back of Neth’s head. Letting Vash get close wasn’t such a terrible idea if he could keep his head on straight and quit chasing skirts. His gaze settled on Main. She shifted uncomfortably.

“I have a plan,” she said. “Or, part of a plan. It’ll take some fine-tuning and some string-pulling.” Guzma cocked an eyebrow. She took a deep breath. “I sent in audition papers couple days ago. They want a demo tape, but we don’t got nothin’ pro. If I can get us some time in a sound booth, I can get us some stage time in the festival. Act money and backstage raid. Two birds with one stone, you know?”

Vash stared at her. It was the first time he was hearing about this plan, too. He wanted to be mad, but _ damn _. He was impressed. He may have been falling out of favor, but Main was stepping up to the plate. 

“And I can make sure Vash doesn’t fuck us over.”

Okay, now he was pissed.

Guzma grinned. Maybe he wouldn’t have to axe his best just yet. “And here I thought you were just a whistleblower.” He shoved Neth down against him; she gagged audibly, gripping his knees.

Main flinched, looking away. “I can take care of reservations at the Hano Music Hall. We just need to go undercover for a few days while we get shit together. And we’ll need our Trainer Passports.”

Guzma dismissed the trial with a lazy wave. “I’ll have Plumeria get your fake IDs set up. Go pack your shit.”

Main and Vash saluted their boss and turned to leave.

“And Vash,” Guzma called, smirking, “Go clean yourself up. You look like shit.”

___

Vash hissed, slapping the bathroom counter. Main dabbed one disinfectant-soaked cotton ball on his busted lip.

“Shoulda seen it comin’.” Gum bubble. _ Pop _. “It’s Tuesday.”

“_ Fuck _, you’re right.” Vash pressed his palms into his eye sockets until he saw stars. Guzma drank on Tuesdays. What a bad time to piss off his boss. What a random day of the week to get slammed.

“And stop glarin’ at me.”

He did not. “‘Scuse me for bein’ pissy ‘bout gettin’ snitched.”

Main sighed, annoyed. “Better me than somebody else, dumb shit.” Tweezers clattered into the medicine box. 

She was right, in a way. They were supposed to be a tag team. They were supposed to have each other’s backs. Vash examined his face in the bathroom mirror. He really did look like shit. On top of the bruising split across the bridge of his nose and the crusting gash on his lower lip, his sleepless night had him looking like he got punched in both eyes. Repeatedly. 

“So?”

“So what?”

“Don’t play dumb. What are you gonna do about your little idol?”

Noncommittal shrug. “Keep doin’ what I’m doin’. I like my plan.”

_ Smack _.

“Ey, ey! Enough with the fuckin’ beatin' me, mega tits!” he cradled his aching head. “Can’t trust a single fuckin’ soul!”

“Can’t trust Guzma, either!” She grabbed him by the face. “Why you gotta keep playin’ these games with him? You’re not gonna get anywhere if you keep acting a fool!”

“At least I got a backbone and don’t go behind my partner’s back!” he snapped. “When did you do all that, huh?” he asked. “Since when were you my enemy?”

Main paused. Smirked. “Made that shit up.”

Blink. “For real?”

Shrug. “I had to make an excuse for your bitch ass, didn’t I?”

She was right but she didn’t have to say it. “What are we gonna do about the demo tape, then? And the festival?”

Main rubbed her fingers together in a silent snap. “Who says we can’t? And we can make it a good side hustle while you get up in ya girl’s business. Besides, I’m sure we’ll dominate that stage.”

“True,” he grinned. Main was still on his side. What a relief.

___

[ Where are you? ]

[ You have a job to do. ]

[ Hello? ]

[ What are you doing? ]

[ Why aren’t you answering me? ]

[ You didn’t come home again. Please call us. We’re very worried about you. ]

Three missed calls. Fourteen unread texts. He’d bailed on yet another ferrying request. If LeiLei wasn’t requesting a ride, he didn’t give a single fuck about anyone else. Besides, it was “bad business” to offer rides while looking like he got his ass handed to him. He’d managed a few hours of sleep at his borrowed room at the House, but it wasn’t enough. He’d woken himself up with lustful dreams about his new obsession. And, currently, he was jerking it to photos of his LeiLei. Since she’d finished with her Luau video, they’d moved their rehearsals inside the studio. He’d already toyed with the possibility of breaking in. Every day he was separated from her was a missed opportunity for great shots. He considered putting cameras outside her pretty glass house, but monitoring was less artful than photographing and where was the fun in that? His favorite photos from the bikini set were particularly stylized. The neon glow of pinks and blues, shimmer on satin sheets, her mussed and fluffy hair… Vash sighed. It was such a good scene. LeiLei was like a doll. Easy to pose, easy to capture. She was wasting a modelling opportunity with her stupid idol gig. But then again, anyone else photographing her like that would have been a sin. He wanted her all to himself. Vash had a list of things to dress her with and places to take her. Take her… Would she even sit still long enough to survive a drive around Ula’Ula? Her shoes on the dashboard, knees to her chest as his hand creeps up her thigh… Or would he have to tie her down? Writhing helplessly in his back seat as she’s dry-humping the braided cord digging into her skin… Or, what if she’d enjoy a night drive? Was there any rebel in her that wanted to be chased down by the cops, crawling through the open sun roof to stand with her arms outstretched in the wind? Vash would wrap his free arm around her leg so she wouldn’t fall if he hit a pothole on the highway. But, why stop there? If she were to stand so close to him like that, he could easily grab her ass. Touching her over her underwear until she’s gripping his hair in desperation. Moaning, begging for him, riding his fingers like nothing else mattered. Streetlights would allow for fragmented glimpses of her ecstasy. He’d have to pull over and fuck her in the back seat just to make sure she was thoroughly satisfied. 

He finished, messy in his hand. Fuck, he couldn’t wait to steal her again. He reached for a towel. This time, he’d take her far away, some cheap motel off the map where nobody could bother them. She’d probably hate it. She was a princess, after all-

A loud knock had him damn near jumping out of his skin.

What time was it? Vash checked his phone. 7:21am. Twenty one unread texts. He deleted the spam chat without even checking.

One unread message left.

[ yo. we got a problem ]

The door trembled from a heavy kick. “Put your dick away and open the damn door!!”

“Hold on!” he yelled back. Vash cleaned up with an old towel, tossing it into the hamper. He opened the bedroom door, still tucking himself back into his shorts before Main blew a fuse. She didn’t usually bother him this early. She wasn’t usually awake this early, either. “What’s wrong?” he asked, bewildered.

She eyed his unwashed hands for a second, and then, “We gotta go.”

“What? I ain’t even packed yet.”

“Well fucking hurry, then. We need your girl.”

___

Lorelei scrolled through her social media, silently analyzing her online interactions. She was behind on her usual posting schedule. Some of her regulars were beginning to notice. It had been something of a hectic week, but she promised to take lots of photos of her favorite spots around the islands. She was a walking tourist attraction, after all. Although, it would have been easier if she weren’t currently tied to a chair in the middle of a grimy motel room. The pacing Skull thug probably should have made her nervous, but honestly… at this point, what else could Skull do to her? Even the locals mostly ignored them. She was getting to that point, too. Ah- what a cute bunch of whismurs! She cooed to herself, reposting the photo to her digital wall.

“Dude, what the fuck!” the Skull grunt shouted.

Lorelei glanced up, bored. “Eh?”

Main was so close to ripping her hair out. “What kind of fuckin’ hostage are you?! At least be a little afraid!” That little snort from their victim pissed her off. Sure, it was her idea to force LeiLei into setting them up a room, but Vash had been so quick to ambush his muse and throw her in this shithole! So why was he out getting coffee while Main had to do all the hard work?!

“Hey, look over here,” said the idol.

Main looked up. The bitch was filming her! With a meowth filter on!! “I only use the rockruff filter!” she snarled, smacking the phone out of her hand.

Lorelei whined. “What was that for?”

Main untangled the idol from the chair, instead binding her wrists to her ankles and her knees to her hips. “Fuckin’ say it! Say you’ll get us into the Music Hall!”

Lorelei writhed uncomfortably. “Just get a reservation! It’s open to the public if you just rent a room!”

“They won’t let us!” Main cried, exasperated. “We look like thugs!”

“You _ are _a thug!”

“_ That’s not the point!! _” she snapped, whipping out her phone. “They won’t let us make a reservation without a recommendation from someone inside! So tell them!!”

Lorelei rolled her eyes. As if anyone was going to let them in the building anyway. “What’s the big deal?” And then. “H-Hey, what are you doing?”

Main grew desperate. Guzma expected results, and that meant they needed that reservation today. She needed reinforcements, and that meant summoning it with a reference of the situation. She collected the appropriate data and waited. Which, luckily, wasn’t a terribly long wait. Vash wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to see his idol tied up live. He burst through the door in record time, iced coffees in each hand.

“Not bad,” he said, investigating Main’s handiwork. “Ya havin’ a little technical difficulty, babe?” he grinned.

Lorelei flopped away from him, not unlike a magikarp. “Don’t touch me!!” she spat.

“Make her speak,” Main demanded. She reached for her iced coffee, tapping out.

Vash winked. “Oh, I can do more than that.” He assessed the situation for a moment. All they needed was the promise that she’d get them into the building and not rat them out. But by the look of things, just intimidating her with a creepy room and some bondage wasn’t going to work. He rubbed his cold hands together in unbridled excitement. He hoisted the idol onto the bed, ignoring her empty threats and name calling. “Let’s see,” he said, scooping her phone off the floor. Her phone was unlocked and app still open. What an easy little plan. “Whoa, look at that follower count!” he noted. “10K? Not bad. I wonder how many of those are gross perverts who daydream about seeing you like this?” He aimed the camera at her.

“N-No-!” she writhed. “Don’t you dare mess with my feed!!”

“Ooh, angry!” he chuckled. “You don’t wanna take a selfie with me?”

“I’ll use it as evidence against you!” she spat. “That you forced me to get you into the Music Hall so you can go steal instruments or whatever you’re trying to do! And that you’re sabotaging me!”

Vash chuckled. How naive. “Stealing instruments? Lame.”

“I don’t care, I’m not helping you!”

“You’re really not,” he agreed, eyeing her up and down. He absolutely was taking photos, but rather sending them to his own number. “Well, if you won’t speak, I guess I’m just gonna have to help myself, huh?” He was beyond thrilled to see her all wrapped up like this. She was a gift for him to unravel. More than that, he wanted nothing but to fuck her senseless. This was almost in line with his fantasy from this morning, and he couldn’t just let the temptation escape! He yanked her toward the edge of the bed, throwing her over onto her knees. He quite liked this position on her.

Lorelei put the pieces together on her own. That look in his eyes… he saw a piece of meat and nothing else. She trembled in panic. He was too close. She hated being able to see him study her, like she wasn’t even a person! And his grip was too tight! And her wrists hurt! He wasn’t slowing down. “Stop!” she demanded. “If you go any further, that’s rape! Don’t you understand?!”

“Okay, first-” Vash gripped her thighs, thumbs spreading her open behind her panties. It made a wet, squelching sound. He smirked. “Do you seriously think I give a fuck about that?” After everything he’d done to her, she should have expected it to happen at some point. “And second, you might wanna rethink that statement.” She clenched on air. Was she searching for his hand? He wouldn’t deny her honest request. He ran his knuckles up and down the wet seam.

Lorelei whimpered, bowing her back as far away from him as she could. This position… he could see everything under her skirt. She wouldn’t give in so easily, despite being immobilized. This guy made so many threats over the week but he hadn’t fulfilled any of them. If Vash really wanted to destroy her, he would have done it already. He just wanted her reaction. He was just a bully. She bit her tongue, scowling into the sheets.

“Goin’ all hard on me?” he teased, reaching down to pinch her cheek. His hand smelled like her. She turned away, growling. He leaned over. “How hard do you want it?”

Lorelei froze. His hands were on either side of her head. Then, what was-?

“Such a good girl, tryin’a keep her brand all nice and shiny.” He grinded against her ever so slowly. Main had performed such a wonderful service in tying up his little starlet. It almost seemed that she was holding her own legs up at some point. “Too bad LeiLei just wants to be nasty.”

“You’re wrong!” she denied, face down.

Vash laughed. “No, I don’t think I am. You’ve been dry-humping me this whole time. I think ya really wanna get dicked down.”

Lorelei yelled to drown out the sound of his voice. He was right and she didn’t want to hear it. “I’m not a slut!” she cried. “I’m not!”

He reached down. Shoved a finger right inside.

Lorelei yelped, tearing up. Shame. “You’re getting the wrong idea!!”

Vash rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah? How’s that?” He pressed down inside her flesh, stretching her out. She was pretty tight, but he figured there was enough lube up there to make it work.

“B-Because, I’m still… I’ve never…”

That alone painted a pretty clear picture of her love life. Either she was too busy, or the Music Company dictated her free time. Even in his research on LeiLei, he’d never seen a mention of her being involved with anyone. Which meant he was all the more proud of the moans coming out of her, despite the situation. And her confession was definitely his flavor. He loved being able to rile her up like this, get her sopping wet and honest. The idol that showed her true self was his favorite. “How sad!” he teased, pulling out. Her whine made his heart throb. “Poor Princess has been starving this whole time. How ‘bout we feed her?”

Lorelei shook her head vehemently. “Wait, don’t-! You’re taking this too far! I’ll get you the stupid room, so just stop, okay?!”

A loud slurping interrupted the scene. Main’s coffee was empty, and she’d been completely ignored by the idiot couple. “Cut,” she said. If the idol tapped out, there was no reason to continue. They had their ticket, and their insurance. Main saved the recording and put her phone down.

“Boring!” Vash grumbled, wrapping his arms around his LeiLei. “We were just getting to the fun part!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Main sighed. Truthfully, she didn’t care if they’d kept on, but they had a job to do. “Let’s go. We don’t have all day.”

Vash complained but obeyed. “We’ll catch up. I’m gonna get her cleaned up first.”

“How sweet of you. A truly ‘upstanding gentleman’.” Sarcasm.

“Shut up, bitch.” Vash grinned, working out the knots she’d tied. “I’m not completely heartless.”

Lorelei sniffed. “Could have fooled me.”

Main laughed, waving as she shut the door behind her.

It was quiet as he unravelled the rope. She didn’t have anything to say to him. She hated how gentle he was being. She wanted to cry. Going back and forth like this… these weird swings between torture and intimacy… it was really starting to mess with her head. She kept getting swept away by her own emotions, controlled by her cravings. She so easily forgot Vash was just using her this whole time. He was dangerous, and clever, and used her lust against her. But… she couldn’t convince herself he was completely evil. Not when he was like this. Lorelei observed her wrists; they were bruising and tender, and her whole body ached from being stuck like that for so long. And through her bruises, she caught a glimpse of his. She gasped, staring in horror. “What happened?!”

Vash glanced up for a second. Shrugged. Massaged her joints to promote circulation. “Boss gets what he wants.”

“What the hell did he want?!”

Vash heaved a sigh. “Don't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Guzma! Inspired by this image:  
https://imgur.com/58wX4kC
> 
> Edit: after writing and rewriting and rewriting chapter 6, I finally decided I needed to fix chapter 5 first. Please enjoy this revised version with its extra steaminess, and I'll be back with the next installment quite soon! Thank you for your continued support, and I appreciate your feedback!


End file.
